charlieandlolaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
I am Not Sleepy and I Will Not Go to Bed
I am Not Sleepy and I Will Not Go to Bed is the third episode of Season 1. Plot Lola never goes to sleep. Charlie tells Lola to go to sleep. The birds were sleeping in their nests. Lola is not a bird. Lola is not sleepy at 6:00, 7:00 and 8:00. Lola will still be awake at 9:00. Lola isn't tired at 10:00, 11:00 and she will still be awake at... midnight! Suddenly, Big Ben, the giant clock from London appeared. Charlie said everyone in the entire world gets tired at midnight... except Lola. She will even be awake at midnight and a half. Charlie gave Lola pink milk as her bedtime drink. She wants three tigers to have pink milk too! Lola tells Charlie that there were three tigers sitting at the table waiting. Tigers get very grumpy if they wait. So Charlie gave the tigers and Lola pink milk. After a bedtime drink, it's time for brushing teeth! Lola says that a lion used it and ate her toothbrush. But Lola's toothbrush was already there. That meant that the lion was using Charlie's toothbrush! Lola was brushing her teeth with the lion. Mom made a quick bath for Lola. But she can't take a bath because there were whales in the bathtub. Charlie and Lola shooed whales down the plug hole. Charlie grab a towel for Lola to keep her dry and Lola's ladybug slippers are in her room and Lola is putting on her ladybug slippers when her feet wet and she skate on her wet feet in to her slippers. Charlie tells Lola to put on her pajamas. Lola jokes Charlie that she does not have any pajamas. Charlie found her pajamas under her pillow. But Lola's pajamas belonged to one of the dancing dogs. Charlie called the dancing dogs on the phone. He tells Lola that the pajamas would look better on her. Lola puts on her pajamas and dances with Charlie and the dogs. Suddenly, the music stops with a record scratch. Lola was now hopping to bed. Charlie wants Lola to get into bed now! Charlie tells Lola that he gave three tigers pink milk, he saw a lion eat his toothbrush, he shooed whales down the plug hole and the dancing dogs are too pooped for their pajama party. Now the tigers, the lion, the whales and th dogs are all sleeping. Lola started to get sleepy. Charlie sent Lola into her bed. Charlie tells Lola that a hippopotamus may get into her bed. Lola said that she woudn't let a hippo get into her bed. But there was a hippo sleeping in Charlie's bed. Cast * J.J. Totah as Charlie * Aubree Young as Lola Lola's slippers * Lola's ladybug slippers has got no eyes or face. They had small black spots with an Tena's and at the bottom are white. Trivia * When Lola takes a bath, she squeezes the soap and the water lands on Charlie's ear. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes in Series 1 Category:Episodes with Lola Category:Episodes with Charlie Category:Episodes on Volume 2